The present invention relates to collapsible devices used to hang objects, and more particularly to a collapsible bar foldable into an engaged position for enabling the hanging of clothes and garments and foldable to a disengaged position for more efficient utilization of space.
Within the living space provided to most people, the amount of closet space available is an important concern. Houses and apartments having ample closet space and garment hanging space will typically also have other large living spaces and will therefore be quite costly. Typically, ample closet and garment hanging space in an average sized living space will not be found.
As a result of this relationship between the size of the living space generally and the size and degree to which the closet space is equipped, modest sized living space will typically make available modest sized closet space. In the case where the closet space and therefore the garment hanging space is modest, it is particularly important to utilize such space in as efficient manner as possible.
From time to time ,the need for garment hanging space versus bulk space for storage will change. If garment hanging rods or bars are initially installed, it may be that later it is desirable to occupy the space taken up with the garment hanging rods or bars. If garment hanging rods or bars are not installed initially, it may bet that later it is desirable to have such garment hanging rods available for the temporary hanging of clothes and garments.
Specific device utilized for providing structures amenable to the hanging of clothes and garments have been known in the literature. For example, U. S. Pat. No. 2,778,705 discloses a cabinet having a rigid supporting bar. U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,488 discloses a rectangularly shaped wall mounted support. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,423 discloses a wall bracket having a combined base and container. U.S. Pat. No. 3,981,404 discloses a telescoping garment hanger. U.S. Pat. No. 4,094,414 discloses a clothes hanging rack which also telescopes. U.S. Pat. No. 4,171,748 discloses a foldable hanger assembly. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,895 discloses a telescopic clothes drier. U.S. Pat. No. 3,086,658 discloses an article of houseware for providing support.
All of the above devices have one or more shortcomings. Some of the devices are ineffective because they occupy too much space. Others may be ineffective because their structure is too complicated and therefore too expensive to construct. What is needed is a relatively strong sturdy structure which may be erected and utilized to hang clothing, garments, and other similar items, yet which can be un-erected to a position which will provide the maximum available bulk space.
Further, the needed device should have no sharp or other projections which might potentially damage clothing. The needed device should also have a configuration which is amenable to inexpensive construction and inexpensive raw materials cost. The needed device should also e of such design that a significant number of clothes, garments and other types of load producing items can be successfully and securely supported by the needed structure. The needed device should present a minimal intrusion into the space in which it occupies in its un-erected position.